To See The World: Valentines Story
by XxTimeOfDeathxX
Summary: Okay, so Valentine has a Canada personality, she looks like a mix between Russia and Prussia, she is German, she has a pet panda, and she is transported into Hetalia with the Allied Forces... WHAT COULD GO WRONG? am co-author for CelticGirl7 :
1. Chapter 1

**Okay…. WAZZUPP PEOPLE? I know I have other stories, but this one is going to be so much fun! AGAIN, I a using Valentine… dudes, if you wanna back story, go read it on Fictionpress….. BTW, before I start I have 2 things to say, 1, Thank you CelticgGirl7~~ for this opportunity! 2, here is a bio for meh OC :)**

**Name: Valentine Evermore**

**Age: 16**

**Hair: White, shoulder lengthe, bangs cover left eye.**

**Appearance: 5'1 (short :/), violet eyes, albino, maroon hoodie, camo skinny jeans, black converse, hides a black metal hand gun in her hoodie with the inscription, "blood bath" in red.**

**Personality: She is German…She is a Canada. She is over looked, she has weak vocal chords, she is anemic, she is EXTREMELY smart, she is really good at martial arts, loves panda and sunflowers, really unsocial, obsessed with Hetalia and Fanfiction… has a crush on Prussia (PRUCAN ALL THE WAY XD)**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

I really liked walking home to the mansion. It wasn't a far walk from the highschool, and it gave me time to think. I wondered what I was going to do when I got home, because everyone was gone. They took a trip to Miami. They almost shoved me into the car when I said I didn't want to go, because I hated missing school. Life at the mansion was awesome, when people were there. Now all I have is my pet panda. Yes, I have a pet panda, named bamboo. He was my best friend, and he was always there. Literally. He tried to sneak himself inside my book bag while I wasn't looking. He was just worried because when I am notice (rarely ever) I get beat up because people think I am a violet eyed freak. Whatever, people are jerks.

I walk up to the over sized door, and unlock it. When to door came open, a little chill came down my back. I turn around, and some lady was standing in my yard up against our apple tree. She had long black hair with ends that looked like they were dipped in silver. She had silver grey eyes, along with a mischievous smirk. She had on a black, thick-strapped satin dress, a silver cardigan, and silver flats with a heel.

"May I help you?" I say, my voice at a whisper as always. "Would you care to buy a bracelet?" she said, he voice slippery and dark. "Um… Sure?" I say, instinctively touching my hand gun that was tucked in my hoodie pocket. "Only one dollar, Miss Evermore…" How did she now who I was? I walked back down the steps, and up to her. I stood a few feet back, for a save distance. I pull out my wallet, and grab a dollar. I had like 300 dollars in my wallet, because I choose to save my money, rather than waste it. She hands me a bracelet, and says smirking, "Have fun~!" A black cloud of smoke appeared, and she was gone. I look around, and then walk back towards the house, looking down at the bracelet. They were white beads, with black lines on them. One had a circle on the middle, the other had two lines vertically across, while the third has two lines horizontally down. The bands were silver and gold, slightly shiny.

When I got back into the house, Bamboo was sitting at the door, looking up at me. I look down and smile at him, gently ruffling his head. I made my way over to the counter, and into the fridge I go. I pull out a few pieces of sushi, and walk over to the chopstick stand. I set my plate down and say, "Well, Bamboony, are you hungry?" The panda jumped slightly, excited. I nod, and walk over to the back door. Proceeding out the back door, I grab the hedge clippers, and over to the bamboo garden. I continue to chop the bamboo, and put it in a bowl. I then walk over to the outside sink, and wash off the bamboo stalks. As I walk back into the house, close the door, pick up my sushi and chopsticks, then walk over to the couch. I plop down, and Bamboo proceeds up onto the couch, nuzzling my leg. I pet him on the head, and place the bowl of bamboo in front of him.

I grab my Prussian blue laptop, and turn it on. Grabbing the remote, I put on Hetalia season 3. Oh, how I loved Hetalia! We sat there, either engulfed in Hetalia, or writing fan fiction. I really need to be working on my stories…

Around midnight, I got tired, but was to lazy to get up and move, so Bamboo and I fell asleep on the couch…

**{~WTF~}**

As she fell asleep, what she didn't notice was that the bracelet around her wrist began to glow… What does it mean? So intense~! **(A/N: Get the refferance of Double Rainbow? XD) **

**{~WTF~}**

"Dudes should we wake her up?"  
>"That is not how I raised you, git!"<br>"Oui, I am with hamburger freak…"  
>"I don't know, aru… The cutest panda ever, is growling…"<br>"Da, America has a point, comrade… I will wake her, da?"  
>"No, let Mr. Fluffy-lover do it, dude…"<br>I woke up to familiar voices… Wait, voices? My eyes shoot open at familiar faces staring at me. I instantly blush, but instead of being calm like usual, I freak out. Not the freak out when you have a fan girl moment, but when you freak out at strangers looking down at up uncomfortably. "WHERE THE HELL AM I? MEIN GOTT!" my German accent thick, my voice going as loud as it possibly could: a mild inside voice. Now, isn't that sad? I instinctively grab my gun and pull it out. I shot at the sky, making everyone wince, except Russia, that is. "Dude! She looks like Russia mixed with Prussia!" America said. I was with the Allied Powers. What the hell am I doing here? Bamboo runs up to me, and nuzzles under my arm, growling at the persistent American. "Where am I?" my voice was back to my normal whisper, as I stand up. "Oh… You are in London, da?" Russia said, looking bewildered. "Oh okay… WAIT WHAT? I am in LONDON with the Allies, and why am I not back in GEORGIA? This cannot be happening… No, I am not sleeping… I am so confused!" I said, sliding back down to the ground, and putting my head in my hands. China sat down next to me, patting my back. "It is okay, aru. We are just as confused as you, aru… We just need to take time and talk… Bye the way, I love your panda, aru!" China said, almost squealing. "Thank you… and I guess you are right…" I said, pulling on a small smile. "So what is your panda's name?" China said, clearly changing the subject. "Oh, him? His name is Bamboo!" I say, pulling him into my lap. China pulled out his panda from his basket, and putting him in his lap. "That is cute. Mine is panda… I was little when I named him…" China said, a small smile appearing on his face as he looked down at his panda. "As did I… I have had Bamboo for three years now…" I said, smiling up at China. "Dude, she is like Mattie! She is a No Body!" "GIT! That is not how you treat a lady!" "Oui, she is very quiet… Her personality is quiet like Canada's…" "Da, Who?" "DUDE! EXACTELLY!" "What is your name, mademwisell?" France said, kneeling in front of me. He took my hand, and brought it up to his face. "Valentine…" I say, looking away. I have to watch my virginity around him… "Such a beautiful name, Valentine…" he said as he kissed my hand. Bamboo started to growl, and swiped at France with his paw. One of Bamboo's razor sharp claws went across Frenchies cheek. It started to bleed, and I secretly smirked while everyone else was checking to see if France was alright. Bamboo fist bumped me, and we got up to help.

**Xxxxx**

**SCORE for Valentine and Bamboo~! Okay…. Now that wasn't so bad, da? Yeupp… I want a panda that can fist bump you… Well I think I am going to put her at each of their houses. THIS IS SO MUCH FUN! I really wanted her to shoot her gun at the sky… heh heh heh yeahh, I lost my sanity… ANYONE WANNA BECOME A PYSCOTIC MURDER WITH ME? BTW, read Celticgirl7's version too! It was her idea, so I was like WHY NOT? Yeupp, a German girl that has Russia & Prussia features, that has a gun… WHY NOT? XD R&R people~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Supp peeps? SO SOON? Yupp :D Meh mommy took away meh laptop, so I can't update the other stories yet… I am going to try and get it back in like… a week? It takes time… because I made her worry, when I did something… now I think my bus driver is going to turn into my therapist… That was random… ANYWAY~ If you haven't read CelticGirl7's version…. READ IT! I need a coke… anyone wanna give me one? I trade you a plate of cookies for a coke ;) hahaha anyway, ON WITH THE STORYYY~**

I was now sitting at Russia's house. I don't see how everyone thinks he is creepy. He is really nice! I was staring out the window, at the beautiful snow. It never snowed like this back in Georgia. Bamboo sat in my lap, while I drank my cup of tea. It was from England, to apologize for America's behavior. It made me smile at the thought of them as a couple… I can't help my Fan girl mind!

As the snow fell silently, I started to feel a little drained of energy. I stand up as Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia walk into the study. I smile at them weakly, and take a few steps forward before my legs cave, and I fall to the floor. Everything went black.

**{~WTF~}**

I awake on the ground, on a hill. It was dark, but not too dark. Fireflies and stars lit up everything faintly, and black swallow tail butterflies fluttered around gracefully (A/N~ Who every can guess where I got the butterflies from gets a snicker doodle :D).

A strange woman appears in front of me, kneeling down on both knees for an eye level view. She looked like the woman who sold me the bracelet, except all that was silver was now gold.

"Hello, Valentine…" the lady said her voice gentle and smooth. "…Hello…" I say, quieter than usual. I look up at her in a little confusion. "Who are you?" I say, after a little silence. "My name is Aurum… My sister gave you a bracelet with 5 beads on it, correct?" she said, looking at my wrist. She smiles when she saw the bracelet. I follow her gaze, and when I saw the bracelet, it had 2 more beads than last time. The black lines on them were different, too. Weird. When I looked closer, I saw that they have been colored the colors of the Allies flags. America, Brittan, France, Russia, and Chinas' flags were all there.

"Aurum, you said that lady was your sister?" I say, looking at the lady. She nodded. "Yes, she is my twin, Asimi… The silver one…" she said, looking me in the eyes.

"Well, what exactly happened? I am still confused…" I say, blushing a little. Aurum chuckled softly, and continued. "Well, Valentine, you and Catherine came here for one task. Asimi's task was to get you here, now it is mine to watch over you two…" she said. I look at her, wide eyed and clueless.

"Someone else is here?" I say. "Yes, Catherine is with the Axis powers…" Aurum said. "Oh… well what exactly am I doing here?" I say, standing up with Aurum. "The Allies and you need each other… Both you and Catherine are hurting right here," she said as she held her skinny, long finger to my heart. It was like she knew exactly who I am and what I felt.

"You two need to be shown how important you really are… And for the nations you have been destined to help, they need to be shown something as well…" she said, pulling her finger back. "If I may ask, what do they need to be shown?" I said, as I caught my balance. "You will know soon enough…" Aurum said.

"Um, I just have one more question…" I said, taking a step forward. "Yes?" Aurum said, looking at me solemnly. "I… I had just passed out, and I think it is because I hadn't taken my anemia medicine… Do you know of where I can get some so I won't get deathly ill?" I said, blushing. I hated asking people for things, but it had to be done. Without my medicine, then I could get really sick. "Ah, yes… that would help, wouldn't it?" she said as she smiled.

With a snap of her fingers, she was out of sight, but a medicine bottle was in my hands. Before I knew it, I was awake.

"Is she okay?" Lithuania said. He was bent over me, Estonia was typing on his laptop, and I could hear Latvia in the corner crying. I smile up at Lithuania weakly, and say, "I am fine… thanks…" as I sat up. I had the medicine bottle in my hands, and quickly popped off the top. I shoved 2 pills down my throat.

Lithuania looked over at me dumbfounded. "It is just my anemia medicine. I didn't have any, so… I found some. I guess it was too late though…Sorry I made you worry…" I said, my accent thick, but understandable. He nodded and stood up, helping me up also. Tonight was going to be a long night. But I think keeping Aurum and Asimi a secret would be a good idea.

**Xxxxxxx**

**YUPP :D so that is chapter 2… I think I just meshed up chapters 2&3 so I will always have one less chapter :/ … BTW Who can guess the anime that I got the black swallowtail butterflies? Valentine starts at Russia's house :D and next I think it will be China's… PANDA POWER~! Readd CelticGirl7's version! SHE OWNS THE PLOT LINE NOT ME! Woot, now I am going to go play with my Flying Mint Bunny named Pepper! YEAS I HAVE ONE! Be jealous, be very jealous! R&R people~**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know this is late! I am so sorry T~T I was supposed to put it up last night, but it was my mothers surprise birthday party and my sisters were being pests like older sisters were… I LOVE YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING! It just totally makes my day, and without further a due, **

**CHAPTER 3 :D**

**{~WTF~}**

I woke up in the bed that smelt heavily of vodka, to the cold morning in Russia. That sounds wrong: Waking up in Russia… Oh well, what can you do?

I pull myself out of bed, and pull on my robe. I didn't want Bamboo to freeze, so I gently picked him up, and cradled him in my arms. He was the sweetest thing I ever had.

Walking out of the room, I find myself in a hallway that seemed to lead to a flight of stairs. Making my way down the hall, and to the stairs, I look over the edge to see Lithuania at the phone, talking to someone. I strain to hear, even though I am not the kind of person to sneak around, I pick up a bit of the conversation.

"No… Poland, I am-… No I am in a hurry! I can't talk right no-… No! I will not go get my nails done! I am a boy! No I didn't mean it like that! Yes you are very attractive, but- I didn't mean it like that either! Let me get to work… Bye…" The outspoken Lithuanian sunk to the floor shortly after hanging up the phone. He looked exhausted.

I start down the stairs, only to make the small Lithuanian look at me. I hurry down the steps, but surely make sure I don't miss a step. A good way to start a morning was not to fall down the stairs.

I walk up to him, and offer a hand. He takes it and stands up, looking at me.

"You know, getting your nails done isn't so bad…" I say, my accent showing when I laughed at the end. Lithuania looked surprised, and blushed deeply. He nodded, and we make our way into the kitchen.

We find a certain Russian man sitting at the table, reading the newspaper. He looked up at us, and smiled. It made the Lithuanian next to me shiver, but I just smiled back. Bamboo sneezed, and then jumped down out of my arms.

Russia motions me over to the table and asks me to sit down. I nod and do so, next to the Russian. He smiled and asked me about myself. "Well, I am natively German. I grew up in America, starting at 6. I was taken into a house as soon as I got to America, actually. Then, about a few years later, when I was 14, I moved into a mansion that belonged to my grandmother. She is still alive, but I never met her. I live with family friend in the mansion, but they feel like family… And Bamboo is always with me…" I say, smiling down at Bamboo, who was at my feet.

"Do you have any siblings?" Russia said, with his innocent smile. "Yeah, when I lived in Germany, I had a brother. He was my older brother, and cared a lot for me. But one day, an evil man came to take me away, but my brother and father protected me. They paid their lives for me to be safe, and my mother and I escaped. 2 years of sleeping in the streets, and stealing food were enough for my mother, so she sent me to America. The man was going to come back for me, and I bet my mother is dead now, all because of me," I say. Russia puts a firm hand on my shoulder, and I look up. As soon as I realized I was crying, I blush and wipe away the salty water.

**{~WTF~}**

I was walking down the hall, when I was stopped by Lithuania.

He looked at me, like he was shy at asking me something. " Um… You're a girl, and you said getting your nails done wasn't so bad… Would you go with me? I don't want to go with Poland all by myself, and you could possibly give me moral support…" he said, and I stood there shocked. I didn't want to leave Bamboo here, unattended. "Uh, only if it is okay that I would bring Bamboo…" I said, my voice quieter than usual. Lithuania's face lit up and he nodded, giving me a hug.

When he retracted, I went upstairs, and got my medicine. I quickly got ready, slipped on my bracelet, and put a little jacket on Bamboo. He looked like a little man! I put him in my arms, and went down the stairs. We I walked over to Lithuania, who was standing in the door, I heard a voice say, "Liet, like, who is that? She, like totally, looks like that Russian freak…" with disgust in the voice…

**Xxxxx**

**Well, Poland is rude! Hahaha so I hope this chappie was okay… I am going to have to start putting these up on the weekends because my sister now picks me up from school… CelticGirl7, I love ya so much! This has been way too much fun! Well, R&R people!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Been a while? I am sorry~ My mother is onto me because I am almost failing my Literature/Language class... I don't know how, but it is scary... I don't like failing... anywayyy, WHO WANTS SOME EPIC-NESS? I know that I could ATTEMPT to write it XD Love you all, and without further ado,**

**STORY TIME!**

**{~WTF~}**

None other than Poland stood at the door, calling me a Russian freak. One, I hate it when people make fun of Russia... it just pisses me off. Two, that hurts. Really, that hurts. Lithuania quickly turns around, and sees me. He face palms, while I start to turn around to walk back upstairs.

My shoulder is caught by an unexspecting hand, stopping me. I turn around, to see the owner. It was none other than Poland. "Like, um, sorry... I was being, like, a total douche..." he said. Was the uptight, preppy Poland actually apologizing? That is a first. To my surprise, Lithuania looked shocked.

"This is, like, totally awkward..." Poland said, retracting his hand. I blush, and pick up Bamboo, who was at my feet. "Well, we don't want to be late..." Lithuania spoke up. I nodded, and started out the door after Poland.

**{~WTF~}**

We pull up to a nail salon, which was very different. It looked different from the ones in America, but also similar in some ways. I couldn't put my finger on it, though.

Walking in the doors, we are greeted by people with thick Russian accents. To my relief, most of them speak English. Notice I said most.

Poland strolls thru the door, with Lithuania and I following not so far behind. Lithuania looks at me, a little worry showing in his eyes. I could tell that he didn't want to do this. "Just get a clear coat..." I whisper to him. He nods and takes a seat next to Poland in the reclining spa chairs. I also take my seat, sitting next to Poland. He scoffs, then he tells the lady what he wanted done.

**{~WTF~}**

After Lithuania went to dry his nails, Poland turns towards me. "You sure are quieter than Russia. Like... Oh, what was his name?" he started. "Canada?" I said, my voice small and meek. "Who? ...Never mind... You sure are, like, prettier than I expected, too... Sorry for, like, being a total jerk earlier..." he continued. I raise an eyebrow at this predicament. Poland, the sassiest nation, apologizing? This was a rare case, so I might as well take it up. "Oh, that is okay. I get it a lot, so I am used to it," I said, adding a nervous laugh at the end. It must have satisfied him, because he turned away again.

I pulled out my Ipod touch that was decaled in pandas and sakura trees. I was a huge fan of rock music, so as I randomly picked a song, You're Gonna Go Far Kid came on. I just simply loved this song. Bamboo stirred a little as he slept on my lap. I gently patted his head, the resumed to my music. I guess he was trying to descreatly look over at my Ipod, to see what I was doing, so I looked over at the said nation, Poland. I turned my screen into view of the latter. He blushed and quickly turned his head. I shook my head a little as my emotionless gained a true smile that I have faked many times before.

**{~WTF~}**

***Like a 2 hour time skip***

I sat on the Russians soft couch, wrapped in a blanket. Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia also sat on the said couch, watching TV. It was all in Russian, so I tuned out and drew on a sketch pad I bought earlier. I was a seemingly good drawer at anime. I was favorited by numerous people on Deviant Art. I was just drawing simple things like chibies. Most of them were of my secret crush, Gilbert Beilschmidt, also known as Prussia. He was actually the first person I had ever had a crush on. Before, I thought that it was sad. Only having a crush on a person that wasn't real, but I guess it wasn't so pointless at all.

"-yawning- I am sort of tired. I think that I am going to sleep...Guten Abend..." I said to the former countries that sat on the couch. Lithuania and Latvia look a little clueless for a second until Estonia intergected, "It means good night in German..." Lithuania and Latvia then nodded and bid good nights.

**{~WTF~}**

I lay under the warm covers, wanting sleep to consume my tired body. Thoughts ran through my head though. Tomorrow, I was going to England's house. That was going to be fun, I guess. Mein Gott! I forgot that I only have the pair of clothes that I worn here. Russia let me borrow some of his sister's old pajamas, but other than that, I was clothes-less. Oh well, I am tired, so I will think about it in the morning... Now I want to sleep...

**{~WTF~}**

**I know this is late~! I apologize! Sorry that I was late and that I held you up, CelticGirl7 :( but here it is :D now I shall work on the next chapter :D**

**R&R people~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay... I was bored, so I wanted to write another chappie~! I was seriously bored... I might actually update this weekend... it all depends because I might get my lap top taken away AGAIN! I got in trouble again XD ANYWAYYY~ here is the next chapter~**

**{~WTF~}**

I was running with all my might. Blackness surrounded me, and I felt as though I was suffocating. I was running from something, something that would hurt me. I didn't know what, but I was scared to the point of shaking. A man armed with a machine gun was the one chasing me all along.

He stood at my fallen feet, staring me down, yet laughing. I remembered his face, but I couldn't put my finger on who he was. I sat there, paralyzed in fear. He got down on one knee, and started to speak in a maniac tone.

"Well, well, well... here you are, still unprotected. Guess all those who cared already died for your sake. Man, you come at a price. We really could have used you and your abilities, but I guess that you won't come. Guess I gotta kill you, right here. Make sure that no one tries to save you, little frauline..." his accent was also vaguely familiar. He chuckled lowly as he aimed his barrel at my face. I closed my eyes shut, as tight as I could. Waiting for the death blow, but it never came.

I dared to open my eyes, but I was back in the same place I had met Aurum. Aurum slowly walked up the hill to where I sat. I stood to meet her at the edge of the incline. I smiled at her, her returning it. "Is something wrong?" I ask, looking at her with concern.

"No...No... Everything is fine, but there is also someone else here, now. Her name is Morgan, and she is with the Nordic countries... Just thought that I should let you know..." Aurum said, then turned to walk away. As she descended into the night, everything began to fade.

I awoke with a start. I was a little bit sweaty, probably from the previous nightmare. When I started to sit up, I noticed that Russia sat next to me. I look at him curiosly because he looked concerned. "Are you okay?" he said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I nod and smile weakly, but he still looked unconvinced. "I am fine... Why do you ask?" I ask, sitting in an upright position, with my legs outstretched. "I heard you screaming, faint and very quiet screams of agony... Maybe a nightmare?" he looked at me, knowingly.

I decided to tell him, because I wouldn't ever get the chance again. I started off to where it all began...

*FLASHBACK OF EPICNESS*

I stood there, tears streaming down my face, but I kept telling myself I had to remain strong. My long, wavy, white hair flowing behind me as I stood there, looking at a big metal contraption that could supposedly fly. My mother took hold of my shoulder, hugging me, reminding me that this would be the last time that I would see her. "Good bye, my sweet Valentine..." she whispered into my ear. I wiped away some tears, and reminded myself once more that I had to be a strong six year old.

I boarded the metal bird, scared for my mothers life, remembering that she is all that I have left, and I am about to lose her too. I sat in my window seat, looking out to see my mother, crying on her knees. This was better for me, but I had lost my family, here in Germany. I feared what would happen to her once the military found out that she sent me away. It was just to prove that they couldn't have me.

*FLASHBACK IN A FLASHBACK*

I sat there, in our old run-down house. I was only 4, so I just sat there with my brother, Break. We looked exactly the same, purple eyes, pale white skin of an albino, snow white hair, small-ish structure, and the same distant look of boredom that always covered our faces when we were not forced to smile, yet he was older than me. It was quite cold outside our German cottage. We sat at the broken window, peering out at the fresh falling snow. Snow was always so pretty to me.

Break had his arm around me, trying to console all the warmth that was available with our tattered blanket. My father walked into the door, grabbing my brother and I in a griped hold. "Papa!" I squeaked, quickly wrapping my arms around him. "Guten Tag, Valentine..." he says, barring his face into my snowy hair. I giggled as I got up and walked over to pick up my little teddy bear, Hemlock. Break walks over to me, sits on our bed, and starts to ruffle my hair. I loved my brother so dearly.

We were all so happy, no matter what could face us; at least, that is what we thought. The next thing we knew, the door was kicked in, and men in the army intruded. We all knew that they were after me, but it we never thought that they would go as far as taking me by force. I was always one to predict things before they happened, see the unseen such as spirits, and hear more than the average human. I had the ability to hide my aura so that I would go unnoticed for hours at a time, and what they called natural martial art abilities. They wanted that for military purposes, but my family turned down their requests to take me away. I guess that they decided not to hide any longer.

My father tried to hold them back, but a man took out a machete and slit his throat. I screamed as I watched his lifeless body fall to the floor, tainted in blood. Tears streamed down my face as Break pushes me out the door with my mother. "Get out of here!" he yelled. I have never herd his voice this loud, since we come from a family of weak vocalic people. Our voices barely reached about a whisper when we yelled. As we ran, I looked back to see my brother running with us.

As soon as we reached an alley way, only one man remained from the military that followed. I held onto my father's treasured family gun. It was a wonderful black metal gun, with a red engraving that inscripted: _Blood Bath._ My father had told me to take it when ever there was an emergency. I gripped it in my little hands that seemed to constantly tremble with fear. The man looked strangly familiar, but I couldn't tell where I had seen him. "Now, I have come for her, and I intend to get her... Even if I have to kill her precious family!" he said, while laughing madly. The man raised his gun to my mother who was in shock still. Just as the trigger was about to be pulled, My brother jumped in the way, blocking the shot with his torso. I screamed as my beloved brother fell to the cold sement, life draining out of him quickly. To finish him off, the man shot him in the head, right between his lovely purple eyes.

My mother pulled me along, and we ran. We ran until we collapsed in a sepret ally way. When we knew that the man was gone, we made shelter for the night, but it turned out to be longer of a stay than we thought.

*END OF FLASHBACK IN A FLASHBACK*

An old woman came to sit next to me on the plane. Well, she looked more middle aged. She smiled at me and asked if that was my mother who was outside, crying. I nodded and turned to the lady. It turned out that she was visiting Germany to see her cousin in Frankfurt. "So, what is you name, sweetheart?" the lady asked. "I am Valentine..." I said, my voice meek and small as ever. "Oh, well I am Nancy. What is taking you to America, love?" I didn't want to tell her the truth, since I didn't know who to trust yet. "Oh, my mother wanted me to escape from the mean men that killed my papa and bruder..." CURSE MY INABILITY TO SAY LIES!

"Oh, I am sorry to hear that... where are you going in America?" "I don't know... Mutter told me to go to a house for orphans, but I am scared..." I said, wanting to have one of my moments where the future is clear... "Well then, you can come live with me!"

*TIME SKIP! About 8 years :D*

I was walking back to the house from school, trying to avoid the larger groups of people. As I walked across the parking lot, I saw him. It was a man that I would see frequently when out of the house. He was just leaning on a car and looking at me. His face was quite serious, yet it had something that looked familiar in his hand.

I continued down the walk path, and just as I was about to pass him, he stood strait and blocked my path. He embraced me, leaving me to want to reach in my pocket and grab my gun. Nothing about him made me want to trust him. Until he said, "Hello, Valentine, sweetheart..." in a low voice, soothing. His voice was quite like my fathers, in some way. He let go, but his hands resumed on my shoulders, holding me out.

"My, you have grown. Last time I saw you was... when you were born? That is a long time!" he said, then started laughing. Who is he? I sure as hell didn't know. "Um, who are you?" I say, peering at him with curiosity. He looked at me, his eyes looking over the top of his spectacles, his brown, messy hair falling in his face. Now that I noticed it, he really doesn't resemble my father at all...

"Who am I? Oh, yes, yes. I shall explain on the way to go get your things..." His face turned solem and he opened the car door for me. I looked at him questioningly. "I don't get in cars with pedophiles..." I said simply, then started to walk away. "Wait! Valentine..." he said, as he caught me by the shoulder. I turned around, not looking amused.

He held out that something that was in his hand. As he released the tight hold around the charm, I took notice of the electric blue gem than was clasped onto a silver chain. If you looked close enough, there was a mystical pentacle engraved in the gem. It was my mothers.

I stared at it in amazement. My gaze followed up to the man's eyes. They were soft, but somehow hollow looking. He smiled, but sighed. "Please, just get in the car, Valentine..." said the man.

Xxxx

I was in the car with a complete stranger that had my mothers necklace. Today just couldn't get any weirder. "So... What is this all about?" I say, wanting some answers.

"Well, let me just say that I was your father's best friend when we were little, then we moved to America, then he gave me a call one day. By this time, I started to live in one of your grandmother's many mansions. I pick up the phone to find you father panicking. He was saying that the army wanted his little girl, and that they were going to have to send her here, for safety. He wanted me to take you in. I agreed it would be nice to take in his most precious little girl. He knew that he was going to die that night, so he had already made arrangements for me to take you. He had sent me your mothers old necklace to prove this all to be true. Now, here I am, living in your grandmother's mansion with my three younger brothers, waiting for you to oblige to come live with us so you will be safe... Are you following me?" I nod, but I was bewildered. It was all falling into place. All of the pieces fit. "Yes..." I say, weaker but confidently. "What?" he said. "I will come..." I say, louder. He smiles and nods happily.

"I never got you name, anyway..." I say, looking at the man as we come to a stop. "It's Mandel..."

Xxxx

Nancy was not happy, she was suspicious, but let me fly away from the nest that she had built from scratch. Mandel and I were on our way to my grandmother's mansion. We finally pulled up, got out of the car, and walked to the door, carrying a bag each. "For a girl, you sure have a small amount of clothes... I bet that is about to change..." that last part he said under his breath. I had no idea what he meant.

We didn't have any free hands, so he slammed his head on the door four times, as a substitute for knocking. A boy that looked sort of like him with the glasses, freackles, fair skin, and brown hair opened the door. There was a difference though. The boy had electric green eyes that look magnificent. His face held sort of a bored look.

"What have you done now, imbecile?" he said to Mandel, his voice monotone. "Shut up! This is Valentine!" Mandel counters, but smiles at me. I keep my face clear of emotions and nod in recognition to the boy. "That is Chris..." Mandel scoffed. Chris looks towards my way and nods back. We walk into the house, revealing a forty foot tall foyer, with a giant chandelier. My grandmother must be freaking' rich!

Two twin boys slide down the twisted stair rail, jumping off towards the bottom. They stand posed as they land, looking quite awkward. The one on the left had a red right eye, and a green blue eye, but black hair covering the red one. The other had the same eye pattern, but his black hair was covering his green one. They were both almost as pale as me, jet black hair that was as strait as can be, and they were about my height. The both looked emo-ish, but looked like they would do anything. (A/N: If you watch Ouran High school Host club, they are basically like Hikaru and Kauru, but emo!)

"Hello, Mrs. Valentine~! I am Castiel, the lovely one.." the one with the green eye in view said as he lent down and kissed my hand. He then pointed to his twin and said "And that there is my twin brother, Zero, the pessimistic one! He has his moments though~!" I giggled slightly at all that was going on, because Zero is now chasing Castiel around the house, yelling death threats and obscenities all over the place.

I knew that I was going to like living here, where I know I can belong...

*END O' FLASHBACK!*

As a tear slid down my face, I let Russia wipe it away... I feel better know that I got that out of my system, but I just remembered who the man from my nightmare was. He was the person who murdered my family.

XXXXXX

**Good, eh? I know, I knowww it is late :( but it is here now :D so review, da?**


End file.
